


Cuddles

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit | Janus Sanders Acts Like a Snake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Janus is cold and Roman is a space heater. Platonic or Romantic Roceit.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Cuddles

Janus was freezing. He knew he always had the lowest body temperature out of the group but this was ridiculous. He shifted, trying to use a pile of blankets to warm himself up. After a while of sitting under every blanket he owned and any he found in the living room but still feeling like frostbite was setting in, he gave up. 

He decided to return the blankets and wandered out of his room and into the living room, coming across Roman. He smiled and put the blankets back where they belonged before he sat next to him, close enough for their arms to brush but still maintaining personal space. Not that it mattered as Roman gasped at the touch of their arms. 

“Janus, are you alright?” Roman invaded his personal space as he pressed the back of his hand to Janus’ forehead. “You’re cold as ice!”

“And you’re a desert.” Janus muttered as he leaned in to the touch the slightest bit.

Roman laughed, obviously having heard that. “Do you want a blanket or anything?” He twisted, reaching across Janus to grab one of said items. Janus stayed as still as possible, not wanting to disturb Roman more than he already was but also wanting to lean into the heat radiating off him.

Roman leaned back and threw the blanket over Janus, tucking it against him until it was as tight as he could. He left Janus’ arms out but covered everything else, even lifting the feet to tuck them in. Janus felt cared for, which was a new experience for him. Still, it wasn’t quite enough. He still felt like the cold permeated his bones and had a death grip on them. 

Roman checked his temperature again and sighed. “You still feel like Captain America.” He hummed in thought before starting to untuck Janus’ blanket.

Janus just sat there, confused. “What are you doing, Roman?”

Roman didn’t respond but took off his jacket and set it aside, revealing his plain red t-shirt beneath the usually extravagant prince outfit. He slid over, wrapping one arm around Janus while pulling the blanket to rest over both sets of legs. He looked at Janus. “Is this okay?”

Janus nodded, snuggling into the space heater of a being next to him. He sighed, finally feeling warm. Roman’s chuckle vibrated down his side and through Janus is a pleasant way. “Not at all.” Janus muttered in response, too busy sunning himself in Roman’s heat to answer properly.

Roman chuckled again, wrapping an arm around Janus as he turned on a Disney movie. 


End file.
